The Nobel's Quarters
Nobles’ Quarter As one moves away from Caravan Way into the Nobles’ Quarter, the shops take on an air of sophistication. An herbalist’s shop appears with rare spices, medicinal herbs, and exotic oils. Vendors of colorful silks, glassblowers, and perfumeries adorn the well kept walkways in this portion of the tradesmen’s district. Narissa’s Colors and Scents Sweet fragrances waft out of a small, sand-colored townhouse on the fringe of the Nobles’ Quarter near Caravan Way. The proprietress, Narissa Dreev, lives on the upper floor of the two-story building. The lower level houses her business which offers a variety of perfumes, body oils, face paints, and colorful feathers to clients with a taste for finery. The gallery consists of a series of platforms and pedestals displaying the luxury goods. Narissa waits on customers personally. A halfelf of striking beauty, she usually wears her waist-length blonde hair in a long braid. In addition to the aforementioned goods, Narissa is also an excellent source for a wide selection of poisons. The Jade Jozhal This small, but well-appointed jewelry store resides at the fringe of the district. It’s considered to be in the Nobles’ Quarter. The owner, Korik Marrish, work in a variety of media including bone, horn, wood, and metals, both with and without gems. Unlike some designers whose work is in vogue one day and out the next, Korik creates simple designs set off with understated flares and variations that carry a broader appeal. He is assisted by his son, Verik, and has a thri-kreen bodyguard with him at all times. The Sandstone Inn The Sandstone Inn is run by Prihn Gorim, a graying, middle-aged woman. The Gorim family used to travel the Tyr-to-Balik trade routes with silks and textiles. A few years ago, while Prihn was in Tyr, braxats attacked the Gorim caravan, murdering everyone. Now, the family home is all she has left and she refuses to part with it. To maintain the home and feed herself, Prihn operates the house as an inn. Visitors may rent rooms by the day, the week, or the month. A courtyard at the rear of the main building contains a small stable where up to six crodlu or erdlu can be housed. Rooms run from 5 ceramics to 1 silver per night, 25 ceramics or 5 sp for the week, and 1 or 2 gold per month, payable in advance. Prices include stabling of one mount per guest and meals. Quality of the lodging is good, the meals are fair. The Sweetwater Inn For those who want the finest, and can afford it, there is the Sweetwater Inn. The inn caters to visiting nobles and senior traders with gold in their pockets and a desire for pampered care. Guests of the Sweetwater receive deluxe accommodations with scented baths and access to the inn’s private well. Gourmet meals are served in the inn’s exquisite dining room or brought to the guest’s room upon request. The staff includes several maids and stewards who not only clean the rooms, but can provide guests with more personal attention, such as private baths and massages. Tipping is acceptable and encouraged. Runners are available at no extra charge to deliver messages or make purchases for guests. As for guests’ mounts, the inn has an arrangement with the Messenger’s Mount for boarding and care. The luxuriant decadence of the Sweetwater Inn can be had for 1 silver piece a night per person. Residences The Nobles’ Quarter can be found to either side of the Caravan District. It is here that merchant princes, several ranking templars, and landless nobles make their homes. Some plantation owners maintain villas here as well. One-, two-, and three-story buildings of various designs can be found here. The residences in this section of town are expansive and lavish. Many have rooms for live-in servants and some have private courtyards with gardens. A few businesses specializing in luxury goods are located in the noble quarters also, catering to the refined tastes of Tyr’s elite. Private guardsmen patrol the streets of this exclusive area, usually in groups of five to 10, to protect against thieves and ruffians. Don’t be fooled, however, by the appearance of order and harmony. Intrigues and deceptions are everywhere in the Nobles’ Quarter. They occur behind closed doors and take place on a grander scale than the petty street crimes evident in the poorer sections of town.